Happy Easter!
by hallhomestead
Summary: Dave comes home with groceries for Easter. Chaos follows. But, in all this maddness, Theodore finds a new friend. Continuing my trend of writing one-shots for holidays, and is also the prolouge for one of my to-be-written stories. Enjoy!


_Happy Easter!_

_By hallhomestead_

Discliamer: Dispite my best efforts, I simply can't come up with the money to buy the Chipmunks. So no, I do not own the rights to the Chipmunks, or any other character in this story (yet!).

**A/N: **I decided to celebrate Easter as I always do, with a Alvin and the Chipmunks fanfic! Yay! I'll be posting the 2nd to last chapter to my other story _Alvin and the Chipmunks II_ in a day or two I hope you enjoy reading this one-shot as much as I did writing it. Oh yeah, it's based in the cartoon universe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave groaned under the wieght of all the groceries he was carring.

_Maybe we should have had a less feastive Easter this year; then I wouldn't have had to get all this stuff!_ Dave thought to himself as he closed the door to his car with his foot. Dave began to slowly walk up the steps to his home.

He stopped, relizing how stupid he was not to take up Simon's offer to go with him while he went Easter shopping. Dave shook his head to clear his mind; he knew there was nothing that could be done now, and he restarted his slow gait to his front door. 

Dave, upon reaching the door, fumbled in his pocket for his keys and dropped several bags of candy. _Maybe I went a little aboard with the candy, _seethed Dave as he finally yanked his keys from his pocket and stuck one into the door.

Dave menuveured the bags he was carrying to the ground and propped them against the wall of his home. Dave then made the biggest mistake he would make all Easter. 

He opened the front door.

Dave knew that his sons were home, but saw no sign of them in the front hallway. He bent down to pick up the groceries, and called out, "Fellas! I'm home!" Dave gathered up all the bags, looked up, and took a step inside.

As soon as Dave stepped inside his home, a red blur shot out from the living room door and headed straight for Dave. Dave yelped and jumped out of the way just before the red blur hit him full on, but couldn't pull all of his bags of groceries out of the way in time.

The red blur snatched these bags from Dave's arms and skidded to a stop. Dave, who was still in a state of shock from nearly getting run over, turned to see what had stolen his groceries. Dave frowned as he saw his son Alvin tearing through the bags he had stolen from his father's hands.

"Where's all the candy Dave? What gives?" Alvin said to Dave as he emptied the bag he was holding onto the ground. The contents, two cartons of eggs, fell onto the carpet and broke open, spilling eggs all over the ground.

"Al-vinnn…" growled Dave to his son as he clenched his fists in anger. Alvin, who had already looked through all of the bags he had grabbed from Dave's hands, stood up to search through the bags Dave still held onto. Dave, sensing Alvin's intention to further destroy his groceries, pulled the bags from Alvin's reach and looked sternly at his son.

Alvin sighed as he realized he couldn't reach the bags full of candy and put on his most innocent face, ready for a lecture from Dave about being careful or respectful or something of the sort. _Maybe this time, Dave will have mercy on me. _Alvin felt his sprits rise at the thought.

No such luck.

"Alvin, clean up this mess." Said Dave with a furious look in his eye as he pointed to the ruined groceries and broken eggs spread across the hallway, "And as for your punishment, no candy tonight or tomorrow night." Dave thought this was ample punishment for wrecking half the groceries, as Alvin looked like he might faint from the thought of not eating all his Easter candy as soon as he got it.

Dave turned from Alvin, who had put his hands over his eyes and began to weep over the ruining of his dreams of candy this Easter ("Why cruel world, why? What have I done to deserve this?!"), and noticed that Simon was watching the whole scene from the doorway to the living room.

"Hey Simon, would you mind grabbing the mop and bucket for Alvin? I don't think he's…" Dave glanced at his sobbing son ("What kind of sick god would give me such a horrible father as Dave?") and looked back at Simon, "Able to move right now."

Simon gave Dave a knowing look, smiled, and ran off to the bathroom to grab the mop. Dave made sure Alvin was still in the same position as before ("Candy is the reason why they invented Easter in the first place! What is Easter without candy?") And began lugging the remains of his groceries to the kitchen.

As soon as Dave entered the kitchen, he knew something was missing. It wasn't as if he saw that the refrigerator was gone or anything, but something definitely had disappeared from this kitchen from the last time he was here. Dave walked over to the pantry and began to put the groceries away, all the while trying to figure out what was missing from the kitchen.

Just as Dave was putting the last of the candy in the top corner of the closet (so Alvin couldn't reach it) it dawned on him; Theodore wasn't in the kitchen. Usually, whenever Dave walked into the kitchen, Theodore was snacking on chips, or popcorn, or cereal, or anything else Dave left within reach of the constantly hungry 9 year-old.

But now, Theodore was nowhere in sight. Dave closed the door to the pantry, and began searching for his son. 

First, Dave checked in the living room: whenever Theodore wasn't eating food in the kitchen or playing outside, he was in the living room watching his favorite cartoons. But when Dave peered into the living room, he saw Simon watching the news.

Simon looked up at his dad and said; "I put the bucket and mop in the hallway where the mess is, but Alvin has disappeared." Dave distractedly smiled his thanks to his son, and said:

"Thanks for doing that for me Simon, but where's-"Simon realized what Dave was asking, and interrupted his father.

"Theodore? I haven't seen him since lunch." Said Simon stroking his chin, "But I did hear some weird noises coming from the bathroom a little while ago. He might be in there," Simon returned his attention to the TV as Dave headed to the bathroom to investigate the noises Simon heard.

As Dave approached the bathroom, he too heard odd noises coming from inside the door; it sounded like a chipmunk hyperventilating. Dave's eyebrows flew into his hairline as he cautiously walked toward the door.

"Theodore?" Dave said quietly as he pushed the bathroom door open. As the door swung inward, Dave's expression changed from one of concern, to one of annoyance; Alvin was lying in the bathtub, rocking back and forth on his bottom, occasionally saying things like, "Candy," and "Dave," and "I want, no…NEED it!".

Dave shook his head, closed the door on his temporarily deranged son, and turned back into the hallway. He froze as he looked down the hallway; he saw Theodore.

His son was sitting on the floor, fat tears rolling down his face, as he looked down at the mess that was the two dozen spilled eggs. Theodore completely ignored Dave as his face lit up for a moment as he reached down into the mess and pulled out a cracked, but still whole egg from the floor that was otherwise filled with broken shells and yolk.

Dave stood there shocked for a moment, wondering why in the world Theodore would be so upset over spilled groceries. He knew Theodore loved food, but crying over it? That was totally unlike him. Dave was puzzling over this sudden change of character in his son when it suddenly dawned on him:

Theodore loved to dye eggs for Easter.

Every Easter, no matter what he was doing: eating, sleeping, playing outside, or watching TV, whenever Dave brought home the groceries from Easter, Theodore would come running to grab the cartons of eggs Dave brought home to die.

For some reason, ever since a young age, this was Theodore's favorite part of Easter; even the candy Dave got for him couldn't replace his love of putting extensive work into his Easter egg creation process.

_And now, _thought Dave angrily, _Alvin has ruined that tradition for poor Theodore. _Dave felt horrible for his son, and walked up to comfort him.

"Oh Theodore," said Dave, causing the small chipmunk to jump, "I'm sorry for what Alvin did. Here, I'll make it up to you; let's go out to the store and grab some more eggs for you to die." Theodore looked up from the cracked egg he was carrying, up to Dave's eyes.

"That'd be great Dave, but first, let me put away my egg." Theodore smiled up at a confused Dave. "I'm going to name the chick Henry when he hatches!"

Theodore simply beamed as he said this, and Dave felt horrible. _He must think that egg will hatch if he keeps it. _Dave felt terrible about telling his son that eggs you buy in a store don't have chicks inside them, and with a heavy heart, he tried to explain this to Theodore.

"Um, Theodore? I need to tell you something about that egg." Dave knelt by his son and watched as Theodore's face changed from total bliss and happiness, to one of curiosity and worriment that his dreams of having a pet chick weren't going to come true.

"What is it Dave?" said Theodore with wide, innocent eyes.

Dave sighed and shook his head. He just couldn't tell him. "I just wanted you to know…that you don't know if a chick is going to be a boy or a girl until it's out of its shell. Maybe you should think of another name for it if the chick a girl." Dave forced a smile at his son.

Theodore smiled ear to ear as he cradled his egg in his sweater. "Hmm…" said the chipmunk. Theodore put his finger on his chin and looked at the ceiling as he tried to think of a good girl's name. "How about Patricia?"

Dave smiled and got up from his knees. "That's a great name Theo. Now, go and put that egg upstairs and grab your shoes; we gotta go and grab some more eggs from the store!" 

"Sure thing Dave!" cried Theodore as he sprang to his feet and started to carry his egg upstairs. Dave sighed as he watched his son walked up to his room. He knew he would have to tell his son sooner or later, but not now. _Let him be happy for just a little bit. _Dave glanced at the bathroom door and decided to get Alvin off his lazy butt and get mopping up the messy hallway…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **What happened to the rest you might ask? Well, don't worry; the rest of this story will be posted up as another fanfic when I'm writing my cartoon fanfics. In the meantime, just read the ending to my story _Alvin and the Chipmunks II _and in the meantime, REVIEW!

Thanks for reading everybody! Cya!

-hallhomestead


End file.
